


Цикл: 10 вещей, что я в тебе люблю

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Десятка того, что Рицка любит в Соби. И наоборот.





	1. Пункт 1: Только Рицке разрешено расчесывать Соби волосы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Things I Love About You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397497) by priestess_grrrl. 



> К сожалению, автор не продолжил цикл. Перевод завершен.

Иногда на Соби находит, и он начинает рисовать. Творить часами, потеряв всякие представление о времени. А когда он, наконец, откладывает кисти, то сразу же принимается нетерпеливо стягивать резинку, удерживающую неаккуратный хвост, стремясь как можно быстрее распустить волосы. Рицка знает, насколько чувствителен его Боец, и понимает, что если слишком долго держать шелковистые пряди стянутыми, то потом будет больно, и Соби станет морщиться, снимая резинку.

  
Если Рицке в этот момент удается оказаться рядом, то он заходит Соби за спину и осторожно накрывает его руки своими ладонями. Он приказывает Соби сесть и оставить волосы в покое, а сам медленно, словно дразня, стягивает резинку с «хвоста», чуть касаясь пальчиками шелковых прядей. Запустив руки в мягкие шевелюру Соби, его Жертва начинает осторожно массировать кожу головы, особенно то нежное местечко, где волосы были перехвачены в «хвост», и тогда Соби чуть слышно постанывает.

  
Потом Рицка берет расческу и медленно прочесывает длинные пряди, начиная с самых кончиков, чтобы не осталось никаких узелков. Он понимает, что сейчас надо быть особенно внимательным, потому что Соби очень чувствителен, когда дело касается его волос, и ни при каких обстоятельствах никому не позволяет до них дотрагиваться. А в тех редких случаях, когда во время битвы хватают или тянут за них, Рицка через связь чувствует боль Соби, словно немой мучительный крик.

  
Если Рицка нечаянно слишком сильно дернет или у него просто соскользнет рука, Соби тут же напрягается всем телом. В худшем случае, Боец будто окаменевает, упёршись невидящим взглядом в никуда, и Рицка беспокоится, зная, что сейчас он заново переживает какие-то жуткие моменты своей жизни. Когда это случается, Рицка тут же бросает все и крепко обнимает своего Бойца, положив ладонь на грудь, чувствуя неимоверно быстро бьющееся сердце. Тогда он утыкается носом в светлые пряди, вдыхая исходящий от них запах шампуня и сигарет, и молчит, пока тот не приходит в себя.

  
Рицка обожает волосы Соби; ему нравится сам факт того, что никто, кроме него, не смеет до них дотронуться, а больше всего он любит, как Соби обмякает в его руках, когда приходит стадия гиперчувствительности кожи, а Рицке почти всегда удается этого добиться. Потому что потом каждое прикосновение приводит Соби в восторг, и он начинает довольно мурлыкать, обхватывая тонкими пальцами щиколотки Рицки. 

  
Рицка думает, что в мире немного вещей, которыми он может порадовать своего Бойца, сделать его по-настоящему счастливым, и эта – одна из них. Хоть Соби и настаивает, что ему доставит удовольствие «все, что захочет его Жертва», Рицка знает, что у того есть гадкая привычка замалчивать собственные нужды и желания, особенно те, о которых боец сам не отдает себе отчета.  
Однако Рицке они хорошо известны, и он понимает, что Соби нужно, чтобы до него дотрагивались, ему это необходимо, как вода в пустыне. Если его слишком долго лишать прикосновений, то однажды Рицка найдет Бойца, обхватывающего себя руками, дрожащего, растирающего себе конечности, будто это поможет ему создать безопасный кокон, в котором он сможет укрыться от жестокости мира. Иногда, находясь в подобном состоянии, он даже Рицку не узнает, не говоря уже о выполнении его приказов. Но Рицка уяснил для себя, что если прилечь рядом с Соби и нежно гладить его по голове, тихо шепча его имя, то рано или поздно Боец приходит в чувство и сжимает руку Рицки. Потом Соби разворачивается и обнимает свою Жертву, шепча в волосы «Прости меня, Рицка». Тогда Рицка приказывает ему заткнуться, и они просто лежат в обнимку, пока он не сочтет, что Соби восстановил свои силы.

  
Рицке хорошо известно, что Соби надо, чтобы кто-то был с ними, когда все идет плохо. Его Бойцу требуются забота и внимание, но больше всего он отчаянно, отчаянно нуждается в любви. Ведь хоть Соби все время твердит о своих чувствах и тысячу раз за день повторяет Рицке, что любит его, сам он не слишком-то хорошо принимает чужую любовь. И его Жертва скрывается, как только может. Но все же ему разрешено расчесывать Соби волосы, и тогда каждое движение, каждое касание, каждый тихий взмах содержат в себе молчаливое «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя».

 


	2. Пункт 2: Соби не задает вопросов

Одно из самых частых желаний Рицки – чтобы весь мир оставил его в покое. Его всегда донимали вопросами учителя, друзья, психолог, мама… «Рицка, у тебя все хорошо?», «Рицка, а почему ты не хочешь присоединиться к нашему клубу?», «Рицка, что у тебя с рукой?», «Рицка, разве ты не спустишься к ужину?»…

  
Это выматывало, приходилось постоянно быть готовым к тому, чтобы вовремя выдать безопасные ответы на их бесконечные расспросы. «У меня все нормально». «У меня нет времени». «Неудачно упал». «Я не голоден»…

  
Его периодически послушный Боец, как бы он временами он не раздражал , никогда ничего подобного не спрашивал. Сколько бы Рицка ни появлялся с новыми синяками и порезами, в каких бы бредовых ситуациях Соби его не заставал (вроде того ужасного раза, когда Боец нашел его привязанным к стулу на кухне), он никак не комментировал происходящее. Никаких «О боги», «Что случилось?», «Ты не ранен?» и всего в таком же духе. Соби просто  _знал_ , понимающе глядя на Рицку поверх очков..

  
Иногда Рицке казалось, что его Боец просто сдерживается и относится к этому как к еще одному принципу ткани бытия: молча следить за происходящим, как сторонний наблюдатель, не давая никакой оценки. Рицка подозревал, что большинство сочли бы такое поведение странным или неправильным. Да, иногда отсутствие реакций у Соби сбивало Рицку с толку, особенно учитывая то, что во время битв заклинаний тот становился неимоверно отзывчивым. Время от времени Рицка задавался вопросом, что же Соби прячет под внешней невозмутимостью, чего Рицка еще не видел? Да и стоит ли ему это видеть?

  
Никто почему-то не понимал, насколько спокойнее Рицке стало с человеком, не требующим объяснений, от которого можно было не прятать следы произошедшего и не придумывать спасительную ложь. Соби просто был в его жизни, как высокое дерево с развесистой кроной, которое предлагает убежище и не просит ничего взамен.

  
Однажды мама Рицки плеснула на него кипятком, и от ожога вся левая половина лица стала ярко-красной. Он полночи провел в размышлениях, что будет делать завтра, изо всех сил пытаясь придумать историю поправдоподобнее. Его подмывало пропустить школу, но Рицка прекрасно понимал, что тогда они позвонят маме, и все станет гораздо хуже. К тому же прогул только отсрочит неизбежное, потому что ожог быстро не пройдет.

  
Этот день, казалось, будет тянуться целую вечность; Рицка все время порывался прикрыть лицо волосами, как можно более небрежно отражая сыпавшиеся на его голову вопросы, хотя ненависть к себе желчью першила в горле. «Чистая случайность; душ сломался; владелец дома уже приходил чинить его». Конечно, они не сразу проглотили. Учитель отвел его в сторону для откровенного разговора, классная руководительница тоже хотела поговорить с ним. И в какой-то жуткий миг они пригрозили ему, что свяжутся с мамой, чтобы та подтвердила его слова. К счастью, они не осуществили свое намерение, или просто не дозвонились до нее, и Рицка, наконец, смог спокойно дышать.

 

К концу занятий Рицка был уже на грани срыва, и руки у него тряслись настолько сильно, что он едва не ронял учебники. «Просто дайте мне уйти домой, пожалуйста, я не выдержу, если меня вновь начнут расспрашивать!..»

  
Он вылетел из класса с опущенной головой, пытаясь избежать любого контакта. И чуть было не помчался по улице, ничего не замечая, как почувствовал на запястье привычную хватку своего Бойца, его длинные пальцы. «Соби, сегодня у меня нет времени для таких игр!..»

 

– Соби, пусти, мне надо домой, я не…

  
И замолк. Боец как-то странно придерживал его. Обернувшись в пол-оборота, Рицка увидел причину: в другой руке Соби держал несколько стаканчиков мороженого.

  
– Рицка. В магазине появилось мороженое с новыми вкусами. Я не знал, какие тебе понравятся, поэтому купил их все, – Соби смотрел прямо на него, улыбаясь, словно мороженое было самой важной вещью в мире.

  
– Соби!.. – Рицка порывисто бросился к Бойцу и обнял его. Внезапно на него снизошло спокойствие, словно на горячий ноющий лоб положили холодную ладонь, когда сильные руки Соби обвили его талию. «Соби, не уходи, ты мне нужен, не уходи…»

  
Соби чуть отстранился и мягко убрал волосы с левой стороны лица Рицки. Рицка запаниковал. «Нет, Соби, только не ты, не ты, пожалуйста, не надо!..»

  
– Прости, Рицка… Я испачкал твои волосы мороженым.

  
Рицка облегченно вздохнул, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

  
– Не… Все в порядке, Соби. Все в порядке.

  
«Раз ты рядом, все хорошо». Рицка поднырнул под свободную руку Соби, когда они направились домой.

  
– А какие тут вкусы? Вишневое есть?

  
Вкусное мороженое и никаких вопросов – вот что для Рицки означает любовь.


	3. Пункт 3: Чувства Рицки – как раскрытая книга

Соби почти всегда знает, что происходит с Рицкой. То, что его Жертва при этом всячески пытается скрыть свое состояние, Соби находит необыкновенно трогательным. Легчайший оттенок чувства, затронувшего сердце Рицки, немедля выражается всем его существом: через взгляды украдкой, краснеющие щеки, участившееся дыхание.

  
Соби вырос среди людей, называвших умение сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица величайшим достижением, свидетелем каких бы зверств им ни доводилось быть. Поэтому Соби не уставал поражаться: Рицка казался ему прекрасным алым цветком, случайно распустившимся в самом сердце бескрайней пустыни, не испугавшись, что на многие километры вокруг нет ни капли воды, лишь тусклый бесцветный песок.

  
Непрекращающееся смущение Рицки от ничтожных мелочей служило Соби неизменным источником веселья. Чтобы дойти от школы Рицки до парка требовалось пройти мимо магазинчика, в витрине которого постоянно висели гигантские постеры свежих порнофильмов. Соби ни разу не сказал ни слова, но, когда они проходили мимо, Рицка ужасно краснел, крепче сжимал Соби руку и ускорял шаг. Бойцу казалось, что если бы кошачьи ушки Рицки не были бы такими темными, можно было бы увидеть, как они наливаются краской до самых кончиков. Раньше он, может, и поддразнил бы Рицку по этому поводу, но сейчас просто улыбался и терпеливо молчал следующие два квартала, или сколько там требовалось Рицке, чтобы тот преодолел свое смущение и вновь смог бы встретиться с ним взглядом.

  
Временами Соби благодарил судьбу за бесхитростность Рицки, потому что знал: многие вещи его Жертве трудно выразить словами, особенно те, что причиняют боль. Всякий раз, когда они приходили днем в парк, там гуляли семьи. Чаще всего матери с сыновьями, и их взаимная любовь была заметна даже посторонним наблюдателям. Рицка в такие моменты умолкал и замыкался в себе.  
Однажды они увидели, как маленький темноволосый мальчик, точь-в-точь Рицка в пятилетнем возрасте, упал и разбил локоть. Его душераздирающий плач разнесся по всему парку, и мать малыша забеспокоилась, пытаясь успокоить его. Она тут же присела и обняла мальчика, нашептывая, что все будет хорошо, нежно поглаживая его. Потом достала из сумки лейкопластырь и заклеила ссадину, а малыш стоял, едва сдерживая слезы, растерянный. Затем женщина улыбнулась и мягко сказала:

  
– Вот видишь! Мама сделала так, чтобы перестало болеть. Знай, мама всегда тебя защитит. Ведь мамы для этого и нужны.

  
_Ведь мамы для этого и нужны._

  
Рицка наблюдал за разыгравшейся сценкой, замерев, как статуя, очень крепко сжимая Соби ладонь. И Боец понимал, что тот сейчас изо всех сил старается быть взрослым и не заплакать. Ему было прекрасно известно, как Рицка ненавидит показывать кому-то свои слезы, потому что это унизительно, и он ужасно боялся, что все смотрят на него и думают, что что-то не так. Рицка очень тяжело воспринимал давление со стороны общества «будь нормальным», «будь как все». Соби мог поклясться, что под внешним спокойствием, в бурлящем котле сложных эмоций его Жертвы крутится: «Не сдамся», «Мне самому будет стыдно», «Все узнают, что я их обманываю», «Я не похож на остальных», «Я никогда, никогда не смогу быть нормальным»...

  
Соби услышал прерывистый вздох-всхлип Рицки, и он знал, что за этим последует: Рицка сорвется, убежит прочь, чтобы побыть наедине со своим горем, и прикажет Соби не преследовать его. Поэтому прежде, чем Рицка успел что-либо сделать, Соби крепко обнял свою Жертву, которая тут же начала вырываться. Боец в ответ прижал его еще сильнее, выдыхая в ухо Рицки:

  
– Рицка... Рицка, я всегда буду защищать тебя. Ведь Бойцы для этого и нужны.

  
_Ведь Бойцы для этого и нужны._

  
Рицка вздрогнул всем телом в тесном кругу рук Соби, прекратил сопротивляться и отчаянно уткнулся носом в плечо своего Бойца, его горькие слезы промочили тонкую рубашку Соби, а пальцы мертвой хваткой сжались на мягкой ткани.

  
– Соби...

  
– Рицка, я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить.

  
Соби обнимал его, поглаживал мягкие кошачьи ушки, пока Рицка не пришел в себя, мысленно благодаря небеса за то, что он, он один может понять и защитить хрупкое сердце своей маленькой Жертвы.


End file.
